Perdition
by Wolfram-and-Hart-Sauron
Summary: Based on the Disney version. When last we saw Frollo, he was falling into molten lead holding onto a gargoyle. What happened next?


Perdition

By Wolfram and Hart Sauron.

Disclaimer: Disney owns it all.

The molten lead is pouring down around me, even one drop could rend the flesh from my skin. I have to get inside! The door is splintered just enough so a few swings of my sword will let me get through. I climb in through the hole in the door and walked towards the stairs. But as usual, that old fool of an Archdeacon is in the way.

"Frollo, have you gone mad?! I will not tolerate this assault on the House of God!" He says, placing his hand on the chest to hold me back. The stupid old man. Does he think I enjoy having to lay siege to the Church of my Lord? Never! But I must follow my course to expunge the evil that hides in His Temple. I will rid it of the devils whose ungodliness corrupts it. I'm finally going to do what needs to be done.

"Silence, you old fool!" I say as I throw him to the ground. "The Hunchback and I have unfinished business. And this time you will not interfere."

I lock the door behind me and begin my trek up the stairs to the bell tower. That misshapen creature will pay for this. After all the years I nurtured him and defended him, he repays my kindness with betrayal. And for that vile witch who even now tries to steal my soul. I will send her back to her master Satan. And if I must send Quasimodo with her, so be it. I finally get to the top of the stairs and I hear Quasimodo cheering.

"We've done it, Esmerelda, we've beaten them back! Come and see!" But then I hear him saying in a scared voice "Esmerelda? Oh no!" And then he begins weeping.

I open the door and see him crying over the dead girl's body. I almost feel pity for him, but it doesn't deter me from what has to be done. I sheath my sword, there'll be no need for it when a dagger will do. The poor beast, lead astray by this daughter of Lucifer. I idly wonder if they will meet again in Hell. Well, enough speculating. It is time to do the Lord's work. I walk over to Quasimodo, the dagger hidden behind my back. I put a comforting hand on his bulging hump of a shoulder. Looking at the mongrel lamenting this devil woman is making it difficult to keep my distain from showing.

"You killed her." He whispers in despair.

"It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me." I say feigning sorrow. "There, there, Quasimodo. I know it hurts. But now the time has come to end your suffering…"

I raise the dagger and prepare to send this monster to his Final Judgment. "Forever."

He wheels around gasping. He must've seen my shadow on the wall. I lunge at him with the knife, but he grabs my arm. We struggle. I use every once of strength I have to send the blade into his hide. But then his face changes and he throws me away like a rag doll. I land hard against the stone wall and some metal bars. I look up and see him looming over me. He's furious and he has the dagger raised and ready to kill.

"Now… now…L…listen to me… Quasimodo." I say, more terrified than I have ever been in my life.

"No, _you_ listen!" He roars. "All my life, you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place! But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!"

People like me? Of course, a spawn of Satan like him would hate a man of God. He hasn't even the courage to use the weapon against me. He throws it to the floor as his whining finishes.

"Quasimodo?" A voice draws both of our attention.

"Esmeralda!" Quasimodo cries in relief.

It's her. The foul witch isn't dead. I unsheathe my sword. "She lives!"

"No!" Quasimodo says defiantly as he takes her in his arms and runs out of the room. I leap after them. I exit the room and find they are nowhere in sight. I must be careful. They could be anywhere.

I hide behind a wall, expecting them to be just on the other side. I leap out and find the balcony on that side vacant as well. Where could they be? They didn't jut jump off the roof! Or did they? Quasimodo has always been climbing around on the walls. I wonder…

I walk towards the edge of the balcony and look over the side. There they are. Hanging from a gargoyle above a sea of flames. How appropriate that soon they will fall into a lake of fire much worse than the one in the square.

"Leaving so soon?" I ask as I swing my sword. The Hunchback swings out of the way. I move to swing again.

"Hang on!" Quasimodo yells to the gypsy. He jumps to the side of the building. I swing again. He swings onto another gargoyle. I swing at them only to get my sword stuck in the stupid statue. I pull it out as the stone crumbles. I run over to where Quasimodo is now standing on a gargoyle and miss him by mere inches. I look over and see them climbing back onto the veranda. Good. Now at least I'll have a decent shot at them. I raise my sword as I stalk towards the gypsy. I swing, and only hit the gargoyle on the rail. Damn! The blasted hunchback pushed her out of the way. Quasimodo stands perched on a gargoyle. I need to get rid of him!

"I should have known you would risk your life for that Gypsy witch, just as your own mother died trying to protect you." I say with relish.

"What?" He asks dumbstruck. That's right you malformed abomination! I killed your gypsy vermin mother. And then thanks to the manipulations of that infernal Archdeacon, I was saddled to raise her monster son!

"And now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" I scream with two decades of unexpressed rage. I whip off my cape and wave it into his face, blinding him. I give a whip and the Hunchback topples off the gargoyle. But as he falls, he grabs hold of the cape and swings to grab the wall. I feel a mighty pull and I am pulled over the side!

I fall but maintain my grip on my cape. I bounce at the end of the length of fabric over the molten lake far below. I grab the cape with both hands, desperate not to fall. I look up in fear. That demon is gong to let me fall. I know it! Why is he looking at me? Why isn't he doing what I know his nature demands?

His attention is redirected at the gypsy girl trying to pull him back up. I must move while he's distracted. There's a gargoyle not to far away. If I can just swing over there. All right. One, two, three. Gotcha! I grab onto the stone monster and climb up. It's too perfect. The gypsy is stuck trying to pull Quasimodo up. They can't run. They're trapped. I laugh triumphantly as I stand on the gargoyle. I raise my sword. I will carry out the Lord's will! These two abominations are going back to the Lake of Fire!

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" I cry. At long last, I will be free of these demons!

What? The stone I stand on shifts. I try to get my footing, but I lose my balance. I fall, but I grab the gargoyle. I need to get back up! I need… to… Oh dear Lord! It's him! The Devil's possessed the gargoyle! No! Get thee behind me, Satan! You won't have me! He roars at me and I scream. I feel something in the stone shift. The gargoyle breaks off the building and I am falling. I scream as I plummet to the ocean of fire below. There is a jolt as I hit the ground and a burst of unimaginable heat and pain and I black out.

I scream as I come to. I look up and see the gargoyle is gone. And thankfully, so is the dark thing that I saw inside it. I notice that it is daylight, and the streets are empty. I look around and see the square deserted. No sign of my men, the peasants, or the lake of molten lead that treacherous hunchback unleashed. Something even more unnerving, I don't even hear any animals. No birds chirping, no dogs barking. I look at the ground and can't even see one single insect. I have never felt so completely alone.

What was that?

The bells! They're ringing! There must be someone inside the church. I get up and start walking towards the doors of the cathedral. I stop halfway up the stairs as I notice that I am unharmed. So completely unharmed that it confounds me. I may be blessed enough to fall from such a height and survive, but to not even have one scratch or bruise… I suddenly realize that something is very wrong.

I'm snapped from my contemplations as the doors slowly open. If I weren't the intelligent man I am, I would've thought the doors opened of their own accord. That is of course impossible. Someone inside must have heard me coming and opened them for me. I walk inside the cathedral and find the church is full of people. I see they are all dressed in black and there is a coffin near the podium. A funeral service taking place.

"Frollo!" I hear a voice call out. I turn and see the Archdeacon coming towards me. I run towards the old fool, hoping he'll know what is going on.

I grab him by the shoulders and shake him slightly. "Archdeacon, what's going on? Where is that infernal gypsy girl? And that treasonous Phoebus? And that damned Quasimodo?"

"Calm down, Frollo." The old man says kindly. He puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "They are all gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" I ask, a flicker of hope rising in my chest.

"What I mean is, they are no more." He says smiling. "We finally realized that you were right."

"What?" I ask, not believing these words are coming from the Archdeacon's mouth.

"You were right about everything." The Archdeacon says smiling approvingly. "That gypsy witch and that misshapen lout were never going to be what our Lord wants. What we truly need are men like you. Men who will do all they can to rid the world of such vermin."

I can't help but grin at this. He finally understands. He has conceded that I was right in my path. I am vindicated! "I'm glad you finally see the error of your ways."

"Indeed." The Archdeacon says smiling. "Well, Minister, I must preside over the funeral."

"Whose is it?" I ask, out of casual curiosity.

"You're worst enemy." The old man says walking toward the pulpit. I am surprised by this news. The funeral of the gypsy whore or the monster that has robbed me of the last 20 years. I grin in anticipation of seeing this.

"My I join you?" I ask.

"Of course!" He says, seeming surprised that I asked. "This is your big day."

"Indeed." I say to myself. We walk up to the pulpit, our piety showing an example to the masses of what a truly righteous God fearing man is like. The people offer little smiles to us as we arrive the pulpit.

The Archdeacon takes center stage and addresses the parishioners. "Greetings my children. I know it is customary to pray for the souls of the dear departed, but in this case it will do no good. We are gathered here today to bid goodbye to an abomination to God. The Earth is truly better off without him."

Him? Ah. So it _is_ Quasimodo in that casket.

"He was an unholy man. If you could even call him a man. He corrupted the House of God with his unclean presence. He was a fool who spoke of God but had no understanding of what he spoke of."

Indeed he did. I could feel the sickness Quasimodo's presence brought to Notre Dame. And his lessons obviously fell on deaf ears. How could such a monster possibly understand the Lord's love?

"This monster caused suffering to come upon all the citizens of Paris with his actions concerning a certain gypsy girl."

You are quite right, Archdeacon. If Quasimodo hadn't helped her escape, I never would have had to use such a stern hand in locating her.

"So let this day be a day of celebration! The day Paris was finally rid of this vile creature that lies before us!" The Archdeacon says, pointing to the coffin.

"Hallelujah!" I say in agreement.

"Hallelujah!" repeats the congregation.

"And now, raise the lid of the coffin. Let us see this evil creature before we send it to his eternal punishment." The Archdeacon says. "Frollo, would you do the honors?"

"My pleasure, Archdeacon. My pleasure." I reply. I walk over to the casket, ready to see the last of the blasted Hunchback. I open the lid and… What? This… This is impossible! The Archdeacon is saying something but I don't hear it. My mind is locked on the site before me. I'm looking into the coffin and the body lying inside is ME!

"Today, we celebrate Judge Claude Frollo's death." I hear the Archdeacon say. I turn to him, desperate for any explanation. He just looks back at me with utter contempt, smiling a cruel, mocking smile.

"No." I say, shaking my head as I back away from the casket. "No! No! No! No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be!"

"Oh but it is. I said this was the funeral for your worst enemy, and you're your own worst enemy." The Archdeacon says stepping away from the pulpit. "You honestly think you can fall from the roof of Notre Dame holding on to a giant stone gargoyle into a sea of molten lead and survive?"

This can't be real! This some kind of dream or… wait, if I'm dead, then there's really nothing to fear. Surely I will be sent to my proper reward in the Kingdom of the Lord. I regain my composure and in as calm a voice as I can muster, address the "Archdeacon". "Well, then if I have shuffled off my mortal coil, then this must be near the Gates of Heaven. When will I be permitted to enter the Pearly Gates?"

The congregation looks at me for a moment and then bursts out laughing. The laughter is familiar. It is almost identical to the drunken, mocking laughter of the peasants as they pelted Quasimodo at the festival. I suddenly feel a cold knot of fear constricting my insides.

"What are you all laughing at?! I am Judge Claude Frollo! I am a man of God and I demand to know when I will see Him!" I ask them in my most authoritative voice. But that just makes them laugh harder. I suddenly hear a familiar laugh join the throng, it sounds like my own. I slowly turn around and find my own corpse sitting up in the coffin, pointing and laughing at me.

"Never!" Cries the "Archdeacon", as he advances towards me. I take a step back for every step he takes towards me. "You will never see Him."

"What?! Why not?! I spent my entire life doing His work!" I say as he advances. "This must be some mistake! I fought the wicked! I destroyed the unholy!"

"Unholy?" The old man said, grinning at me almost savagely. Then something happens to him; to all of them! They change. The people in the pews start to change into all manner of horrifying shapes. I see skeletons on horseback, creatures with snake bodies, creatures with bird heads, creatures with bull's heads, creatures with bat wings, creatures with goat legs, women made of fire, giant pigs, giant goats, giant wolves, green reptilian creatures, blue demons with cloven hoofs, half woman half bird harpies, and various other demonic creatures. The Archdeacon no longer stands before me; instead it is a large creature with red skin and long horns with empty white eyes. It snarls at me as it stalks towards me. "Well, you would know all about unholy, wouldn't you, Frollo?"

This can't be possible! Where is Saint Michael? Where is the Blessed Virgin? Where is God?! Why am I surrounded by these monstrous devils?!

"LORD, PROTECT ME!" I scream, but all it achieves are more laughter from the creatures around me.

"The Lord isn't here, Frollo." The large demon says, showing off its pointed teeth. "You have been judged. And He was very displeased with you."

"What are these lies?!" I cry out as they back me towards the cathedral door.

"We're not lying, Frollo. You are where you belong." The thing says, raising its arms, indicating the surroundings.

"I DON'T BELONG HERE! QUASIMODO BELONGS HERE! THAT DAMNED GYPSY GIRL BELONGS HERE! I AM A MAN OF GOD! I BELONG IN HEAVEN! I DON'T BELONG HERE!" I scream hysterically.

"You aren't the first so called 'servant of God' who has ended up here. Floating your supposed piety, abusing your power, pursue a personal vendetta in the name of the Church, viewing your neighbor as less than human, dragging God's Name through the muck with your hypocrisy, and of course all the people you had murdered or tried to murder. We quite enjoyed your exploits on Earth, didn't we boys?" The demon asks the mob of creatures. The result is a chorus of cheering and laughing.

"NO! NO!" I scream in horrified realization. "SHE DID IT! THAT GYPSY WITCH! SHE AND THAT INFERNAL QUASIMODO! THEY DID THIS TO ME! THEY MADE ME STRAY! THEY BROUGHT ME TO THIS!" I scream. It's the only logical explanation; those abominable creatures stole my soul. The creatures are laughing again.

"Ah, that's the spirit, Frollo! That's the spirit! Never your fault! No matter what happens, it's never your fault!" The demon laughs.

"BUT IT'S _NOT_ MY FAULT!" I scream in anguish. And they just laugh at me again. I turn around and dash for the door. I can hear the demons right behind me. I don't know where I'm running to, I just know I have to get away. I open the door and run out as fast as my legs will carry me. But I suddenly stop and take in the changed surroundings.

It's night now, and the landscape has changed. The village square is gone. I look around and see huge rocks encircling the area. And perched on the rocks are all manner of ghosts, monsters, devils and unspeakable creatures. I scream. I scream with shear blind terror as I feel the demons from the cathedral grab me and throw me to the ground. They drag me back towards Notre Dame. Except it isn't Notre Dame anymore. It just looks like a mountain. Then it moves. The mountain seems to split and open and… Oh dear God in Heaven!

I look up at the towering figure before me. The mountain isn't a mountain; it's a giant devil. It's taller than the cathedral's bell tower and its wings seem large enough to block out the entire sky. I know what I face and I tremble. It is Chernobog, Satan's most vile and powerful servant. It reaches down towards me and I scream.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I howl. I try to get away, but the monsters won't let go. They hit me, kick me, bite me, claw me and laugh at me as I struggle. And then I feel everything shift beneath us. I realize that we are in Chernobog's hands. He lifts us up to his face to get a better look. I shriek and thrash and try to escape, but it's no use. The demons dance around as they beat me, and Chernobog just looks on grinning. A loud rumbling stops the demons from their dancing and from hurting me and they look over the edge of the hands.

"Hey, Frollo! Take a look at what's next!" The largest demon says, dragging me to the edge. The creature grabs my head and forces me to look. Down below us is fire, a lake of fire that puts the lake of molten lead to shame. I can feel its heat, and it feels as if it's already melting my skin even from this high up. I can hear screams and roars and moans emanating from the pit and I can only imagine the horror that waits beyond.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! FOR GOD'S SAKE LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I screamed, my voice hoarse from the yelling. I know that once I enter those flames, everything will be burned away. My mind, my sanity, my hope, everything. I won't remember an existence outside the torment; I won't even remember who I am or why I'm there. All I will know is the fire.

"Frollo," I hear a deep voice say. I look up, hoping that God has come to His senses and has come to take me home. Instead I look up into the pitiless yellow eyes of Chernobog. The giant devil utters three words with such malevolent glee that I know all hope is lost. "Welcome to Hell."

And then he throws us down. I fall through the air towards the fiery pit for the second time. I scream and I scream and I scream from fear, anger and in some vain hope of rescue. The demons fall with me and continue to beat me and bite me as we plummet towards damnation. And the last coherent thought that goes through my mind before I hit the fires of Hell is "It's not my fault."

The End.

Woe to you, scribes and Pharisees, hypocrites! For you tithe mint and dill and cummin, and have neglected the weightier provisions of the law: justice and mercy and faithfulness; but these are the things you should have done without neglecting the others. - Matthew 23:23

A/N: I was debating on doing this as a comedy with him meeting Hades on the other side and being dragged off by Pain and Panic, but I decided to go the serious scary route and put in Chernobog and his monsters.


End file.
